


Inconceivable

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was the last place he wanted to be watching the one thing he never wanted to see, yet he was alone in his horror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivable

Sasuke did not want to be there, he wanted to ignore every rule he had been told and forced to obey and take his leave. This place was the last place he wanted to be and the fact that he had to watch and participate in such a thing shredded his heart, but no one cared.

No one even knew how he felt.

After all everyone was happy for the clan head’s eldest son, everyone was tripping over themselves to offer their congratulations and support towards the eldest son and his wedding, no one even looked at Sasuke. Not that they had before but back before even when no one else looked or cared Itachi had.

But now he had something else to think about, worry about. The wedding.

Sasuke wanted no part of it, he had been fine with saying nothing. With burying his feelings deep but this was torture. He never wanted to see Itachi married. He never wanted to have to watch Itachi be taken away from him and the fact that no one saw his suffering and agony made him feel worse.

He was no longer the child that chased after Itachi but it felt like it. He had known what he wanted was impossible by he had carried a hope that at least Itachi would belong to no one if he could not be held by Sasuke. It was not fair.

He did not want to watch it, he did not need to, his heart hurt enough. He narrowed his eyes at the two with the priest before he looked away. It was almost too easy to slip out from among the crowd. No one would be looking for him. His father was too caught up in the wedding and what it would mean to care about what Sasuke was doing.

The one thing he never wanted to see and he had been forced into a front row seat and the worst thing about it was that his feelings had not dimmed in the least. They still remained and the flame in his heart felt brighter than before.

Sasuke unbuttoned the two top buttons on his shirt as he left the temple. It was just torture. He did not want to see the happy couple he did not want to be there at all, he never should have been there in the first place. He had not driven to the temple but public transportation had never bothered him, Sasuke did not spare a single glance as he headed for the bus stop.

X

There was one person who got him currently, he had not known Naruto was back until he checked his phone. Naruto could be loud, flashy especially since he was a foreigner but his company was the one Sasuke needed the most. Naruto rarely asked questions and that was what Sasuke really needed.

“Even if it is you someone is going to call the police.” Sasuke said dryly as he stood by the bar, the house Naruto had rented was packed with people and music. He was certain half of them were not even native.

“As if.” Naruto snorted as he nudged a red head from him, the woman smiled before she returned to where most people were dancing. “This is going to go on for a few days god knows what this place is going to look like when they finally leave.”

Laughter broke out from somewhere above them and Sasuke watched the grin spread across Naruto’s face and he shook his head. “Do you even know half of these people?”

“Personally?” Naruto paused and Sasuke watched Naruto actually consider the question. “About six people here, not including you. Doesn’t matter, everyone is here for free food and a good time.”

“Certainly is that.” Sasuke muttered as he turned to look out the glass doors to the large pool, there were more people in it than the last time he had looked and he had to admit he was surprised that people were still clothed. He watched people as they jumped in still clothed and gave Naruto a pointed look.

“There is an all girl topless gathering in the Jacuzzi on the fourth floor.” Naruto grinned. “The other ones are far wilder.”

“I didn’t even know you were going to come back so soon.” Sasuke mused. “When are you going back to America?”

“Trying to get rid of me already?” Naruto’s voice had a laugh in it but Sasuke heard the light bitter tone and he carefully watched the blonde in response. “Thanksgiving maybe, can’t dodge too many family events or Mum will come to track me down.” A loud splash from the outside pool made him break off to glance outside and Sasuke kept watching him.

Naruto had always been loud and flashy but he had never started flinging money around until he had started making his own and that part of Naruto had guaranteed that they had gotten closer, become friends because Sasuke was the same. His parent’s money was theirs and it could go towards clan duties. Sasuke would earn his own and do whatever he wanted with it.

“Just saying, they have to miss you throwing those wild parties already. Or is it really a dime a dozen there?”

“I’ll a living 24-hour dorm party.” Naruto flashed him a happy grin. “But Mum likes you, I should bring you back and get into her good graces.”

“My family won’t like me much after today.” Sasuke admitted. He watched Naruto as the blonde glanced over his formal clothes and looked back at the crowd dancing around them. “But I’m too tired.”

“Don’t blame you for not wanting to go.” Naruto shrugged before he leaned across the bar to swipe a huge green bottle. “I got your back, this will get crazy over the next few days and the sixth floor is off limits to everyone but me… and now you. Let’s get trashed for a bit huh?” Exactly why he had come to Naruto, he understood and he never asked more than he should.

X

His phone had died two hours after he had gotten to the party with Naruto and god knew how many days ago that was. Naruto had gotten him a yoga pants from somewhere after the first day and everything just blurred together. Sasuke had never been the social type but the people kept going and coming and all he had to do was keep walking around and do whatever he wanted.

He had ended up on the second floor at some point but no one had bothered him, once he had dryly pointed out the girl’s bodies were not his concern he had been welcomed into the Jacuuzi and quizzed on his knowledge of certain portable games.

He could cross playing a popular rpg game in a Jacuzzi on a borrowed DS with half naked girls of his list of things he never thought would happen. Everything had been crazy in a good way there had been no time to think about the wedding and Itachi.

When night fell and he recalled what was supposed to be happening he had sought out Naruto and he and the blonde had joined those on the third floor taking shots. He had drunk until his head spun and had been guided over to a chair by an open window and slowly fed food until he had fallen asleep. That was the only way he knew for certain that a day had passed for certain.

But with parties like this they never stopped, people left, people came and it continued until shut down. He had never been really part of that kind of scene until he had started hanging with Naruto regularly and if it drew this sort of crowd he could understand why Naruto kept throwing himself into the entire scene.

X

He had just wanted to get the bad feeling out his gut but he actually had fun. The girls from the Jacuuzi were gone and some other group had claimed the second floor but god Sasuke could listen to the people in the pool room talk for the rest of the day.

Most it had to be because he was still feeling the effects of whatever the fuckhad been in that jug that had went around a time ago but he felt relaxed… he felt good.

X

“Hello.” Sasuke came awake with the feeling of something sweet on his tongue and an empty stomach. He winced as he sat up slowly. His chest was cold, he felt a little gross god knew what day it was but at least he had made it back to the sixth floor. Then the voice registered and with horror he met Itachi’s gaze.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed as he glancd around the room. He was still in the yoga pants that he still did not know where Naruto had gotten them from but his boxers had been lost a while ago. “You’re not supposed to be here!” He was supposed to be married… gone… not right in front of him.”

“Exactly how much time do you think has passed?” Itachi looked curious even as he eyed him, Sasuke could still hear the beat of the music and as he racked his brain he still could not guess, that had been sort of the point of him staying.

“Four days?” He guessed and winced at the intensity of Itachi’s gaze. “A week?”

“Three weeks.” Itachi said slowly and Sasuke swallowed slowly as he ran that over in his head, he had been just going trough the motions but now that he recalled, he had his pants washed rather often and he had seen the sun set quite a few times. It was possible he had slept through a few days as well but that meant Itachi’s honeymoon was over.

“How did you find me?” He asked softly and Itachi snorted as he glanced at his nails.

“Your phone was dead but it wasn’t that hard. Father had his troubles but I didn’t. even though he didn’t tell me you were still unreachable until I got back.” Itachi glanced back at him. “You left early.”

And Sasuke was not ready for that conversation. “I don’t like formal events.” He hissed as he slid out the bed. Something slid to the floor along with him and he frowned at the half jacket before the memory came back to him. With a small laugh he picked up the jacket to retrieve the business card the girl that he had ended up talking to in the pool had slipped him. Her girlfriend had slipped him her recommendation for a place to check out as well. The last few days had strangely enough helped him with business.

“Obviously.” Itachi said coldly and Sasuke glanced back to see Itachi’s gaze locked on the business card. “An acquaintance?”

“I never caught her name.” Sasuke said dryly. It had been one he had never heard before and he had no idea what someone who worked in the place she did was doing at Naruto’s party but when he went back to work he was going to be busy for quite some time. “Where’s Naruto?”

“Dealing with his own family matters.” Itachi dismissed and Sasuke frowned at him. “Where are your clothes?”

“My suit must be somewhere.” Sasuke shrugged. “I’ll get Naruto return it or get a new one when the occasion arises.”

“Sasuke.”

“I’ll leave.” Sasuke interrupted. “Sorry if I cut the honeymoon short.”

X

“Thanksgiving?” Naruto asked when Sasuke poked his head into the lounge, the blonde had two other blondes in his lap as he slowly sipped from a champagne glass ignoring the three people watching him on the other side of the room.

“It’s a date.” Sasuke nodded as his gaze flicked to Naruto’s adopted siblings. Rin looked ready to tear the girls from Naruto’s lap as they giggled and Obito and Kakashi were just watching with blank faces. Sasuke felt a wave of pity and a deeper understanding for Naruto’s constant antics. “Give me a head up next time you are around.” He instructed. “Or invite me with you next time you are going somewhere tropical.”

“Cute huh?” Naruto grinned. “Let me guess got sandwiched by those two huh? Blonde? M-something?”

“So you did know them.” Sasuke shook his head at Naruto’s grin. “I’ll call her soon enough, she’s interesting.”

“She brings money Sasuke.” Naruto snorted. “But she’s a real ball buster so be on your toes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sasuke answered before he smiled and left.

X

“Is there a problem?” Itachi asked and Sasuke tensed as he looked out the car, the privacy screen was up and he knew the driver was unable to hear a thing. For a long time he had entertained fantasies of what could happen in these sort of circumstances but those days were definitely gone, they had never been possible.

“Leave it.” He answered and his hands curled into fists. “Leave it alone.”

“You ran off for three weeks.”

“I went to see Naruto, if you’re upset over my behaviour then just say so Itachi.”

“Must you act this way? I know you were not keen on the arrangement but you could have stayed longer.”

“I left when my presence was no longer necessary. I didn’t have to make a toast or do a dance, I left because I was done.” He kept his voice calm even as on the inside he felt anything but calm.

“You left half way into the ceremony.” Itachi’s voice was sharp.

“I didn’t want to go in the first place.” Sasuke replied. “But everyone should be happy, I went Father got to show off for a small while and I didn’t ruin anything with my nature.” His glare to Itachi was cut short by Itachi’s blank stare. “Lay off it, I’m not a child and I don’t owe Father anything from this point on.”

“Because you attended my wedding.” Itachi said slowly.

“Like I said.” Sasuke hissed. “Lay off it.”

X

There was no way in hell he was going to put up with having his heart crushed every day, no way. Sasuke’s eyes followed the woman as she bustled around his family home and felt his resolve harden. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he slid it out his slacks and unlocked it. Naruto’s long answer was the best thing he had seen all day.

X

“Father may be buying this but I’m not.” The last person he had expected at the airport. Still Itachi had proved he could still read most of him. Sasuke shifted his overnight bag over his shoulder as he shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter if you buy it or not, my bags have already gone through I just have to go and pick them up at this point. You can’t stop me from getting on that plane Itachi and you have no way to stop me from doing what I want.” He watched the frustration grow on Itachi’s face and did his best to memorize it before he smiled. “Goodbye Itachi.”

X

It was only as he looked down through the small airplane window that he allowed himself to relax and for sadness to come through in his voice. “Goodbye nii-san.” There was no way he was going to stick around now.


End file.
